


Clumsy in Love

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Clumsy Sex, Dorks in Love, Kinkmeme, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Gladio and Noct are always a little bit enthusiastic when it comes to sex. That also means they have the tendency to be very clumsy in their throes of passion.





	Clumsy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Having a bit of a hard time getting ambitious or getting over my self-depreciation enough to really work on my other fics, so I figured I'd clean up and bring some more quick Kinkmeme fills. 
> 
> https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4113.html?thread=6864913#cmt6864913

The door frame rattles as a body collides with it, followed by a swear and a snort before keys click open the locks. Two very handsy young men stumble forth, bodies pressed flush against one another and mouths connected in a deep heated kiss. Gladio attempts to kick the door shut with his foot but miss calculates and causes himself to stumble, breaking the kiss with his lover.

“Sorry.” he says cheekily and manages to close the door this time before pulling Noct back into a hungry kiss. 

The younger man begins to lead his lover towards the bedroom, but since neither can stop making out long enough to see where they are going a lamp, some fake fruit in glass bowls, and ceramics are felled to the floor as they fumble about. Gladio decides that it would be more apt to just carry the Prince and goes to hoist him up but doesn’t realize the younger man was planning on mauling his neck.

“Shit, ow.” Gladio winces slightly as the top of Noct’s head collides with his chin.

“Damn you have a thick jaw.”

“And you have a hard head.” 

Noctis snickers and pulls Gladio into another kiss, but stops and allows himself to be scooped up. The Prince resumes his kissing on the older man before going to his neck, biting and sucking on the skin as they make their way to the bedroom. Although he should have had the foresight to have cleaned up his room, or at least cleared a path to his bed since Gladio steps onto a lazily tossed empty soda bottle and slips on it, dumping the younger man unceremoniously onto the floor. 

“Didn’t Ignis just clean this the other day?”

“Prompto hung out last night.” 

“Gods you're such a little piglet sometimes.” Gladio teases as he helps his lover up before setting him delicately onto the bed finally.

The two resume their ravenous kissing, hands caressing and groping over any bit of bare skin that can be found, making them realize they are both way too overdressed still. So Noctis decides to begin the process of alleviating this issue, by tugging off Gladio’s sweatshirt and tank but only gets them tangled together in the process.

“Hang on, hang on. Let me help.” Gladio says but the Prince doesn’t listen and continues to pull at the garments, his hand slipping and clocking his boyfriend in the cheek. “Damn it!”

“I’m sorry, sorry!” Noct says with a pout and presses kisses to the bruising cheek. 

Gladio tosses his tops aside and nuzzles the other’s face before delving into his mouth with his tongue as he unbuttons Noct’s cotton button up, slipping it off him with ease and laying him back onto the bed. He breaks the kiss and begins to work his way down the smaller man’s body, flicking his tongue and scraping his teeth across the milky white skin, getting moans from his lover.

“Yes, ah Gladio.” Noct coos out softly, body trembling and slightly wriggling about. 

Gladio continues his adventure downward, stopping at Noctis’ trousers and unbuckles them before slipping them off. He discards them to the side before stroking at the growing bulge nestled under the gray boxer briefs, pressing kisses to the supple thigh he has rested on his shoulder as he continues palming at the other’s clothed cock. 

“Please, need you.”

Gladio presses a quick kiss to the thigh before turning his attention to the member that springs free as he pulls the other’s underwear down, taking hold of it and rubbing a finger over the head that gets a moan from the younger man. He leans in and rolls his tongue over the slit, tasting the precum that is starting to trickle out before taking the entire cockhead into his mouth and sucking on it. Noct lets out a throaty moan and writhes about until Gladio holds his thighs in place with his large arms. The larger man begins to bob up and down, hallowing his cheeks every so often as he continues driving his lover wild. Gladio looks up and watches as Noct’s head lulls about, face flush and lips parted as soft gasps tumble forth. He gives a soft hum and hears the other moan out loudly from the feeling of the reverberation on his dick that gets him begging more desperately. Gladio releases his hold on one of the legs, placing a couple fingers into his mouth after he releases the other’s member and gets them wet before taking Noctis’ cock back into his mouth then rubbing a slick finger over the pucker in between his cheeks. Before he can press a finger in though, the Prince’s free leg seizes up before crashing into the nightstand and sending the thing tumbling over making a loud bang that startles them both. Gladio begins to gasp and cough after he got the other’s dick shoved a bit too far and quickly down his throat that he didn’t prepare enough for it. 

“You all right?” Noct asks, panting but still coherent enough to show concern. 

“Yeah, but your lamp isn’t.” 

The Prince shrugs. “Ignis bought it and the thing was hideous anyway.” He reaches down and pulls his boyfriend into a kiss before looking at the toppled stand. “There’s lube and a condom in the drawer.” 

Gladio carefully uprights the nightstand, making sure to not cut his hand on the broken lamp, then opens the drawer to collect the needed items. He tosses the items onto the bed and begins to remove his own pants, getting a pant leg stuck and falling onto his back with a loud thud as he tries to free his leg. Noctis chuckles and helps him pull his limb free before yanking him onto the bed and into a needy kiss. Prep goes smoothly unlike the prior events and Gladio slides into his smaller lover easily, hovering over him as legs spindle around his hips and arms wrap around his neck. He’s pulled into a kiss and begins to slide out then back in, getting soft pants and moans. Noct gasps as the spot where his gland is gets rubbed against, making him join in rolling his hips and loving every second of it. The pace begins to pick up with Gladio grabbing the headboard to give himself more leverage and rocks even harder into his lover, pulling blissful cries from him. 

“Yes! AH! Gladio yes!” Noct cries out as he holds on tighter to the larger man, nails digging into his broad shoulders. “Fuck!” 

The Shield begins to grunt as he snaps his hips down slowly but with immense power, making the bed creak and bounce with each thrust. He grits his teeth and pants as he feels the tight heat swathed around his cock begin to contract, holding him and dragging him into his release. Gladio grips the headboard harder and begins to slam into the smaller man, making him scream as the bed bangs against the wall. Noct arches his back and grips tightly around his lover as he hits his climax, crying out hoarsely as he spills onto his belly. But his blissed-out howl hides the crack of wood along with the grunts that tumble from Gladio as he hits his finish, riding it out until all he can muster is soft rolls of his hips before stopping. The two pant, completely spent, before smiling to one another and kissing. Gladio releases the headboard and immediately regrets it as the thing falls forward and knocks him on the head. 

“Son of a bitch.” 

Noctis lets out a soft snort before chuckling bemusedly, getting a snicker from his lover as he carefully resituates the broken piece of wood so it doesn’t fall over again. He rests his head onto Noct’s sweaty chest and presses a kiss to it as his hair is stroked gently.

“I think we need to invest in some padding.” Gladio says and looks up to his lover.

“Hmm, bubble wrap.”

“Dork.” Gladio snorts and leans up for another kiss only to get thwacked by the broken headboard again.


End file.
